


Art inspired by I'll catch you if you fall

by Mikanskey



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Healing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 23:22:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3747376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikanskey/pseuds/Mikanskey





	Art inspired by I'll catch you if you fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



And this is for you Artandfanfictionaremylife ! You asked me a scene where Erik helps Charles to walk again. I chose the beginning of his rehabilitation, when the act of standing up is very painful. For Charles it is a test , he must put his pride aside and let Erik support him. Erik has to be patient , loving , step by step...  
It breaks my heart to know that in the Canon Charles had not Erik's presence and love for bear this suffering ... poor angel.

[](http://www.casimages.com/i/15041410244655421.jpg.html)

with some sketches :   
[](http://www.casimages.com/i/150414104744641101.jpg.html)


End file.
